Working Man
Working Man – piosenka zespołu Imagine Dragons. Znajduje się na płycie Night Visions. Rzadko grana na koncertach, prawdopodobnie można znaleźć zaledwie dwa nagrane występy- w Auckland w Nowej Zelandii, a drugi w Oslo, Norwegia w 2013 r. Tekst piosenki: Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man So shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend x2 Every little bit goes a little of a long way Life gets hard and I'm headed for the highway home, home Caught up in the middle of a headache and a heartbreak Just when I thought I was clear of the mistakes, No, no oh oh So tell me, tell me, tell me What am I to do I think that this life is darker than the view So help me, help me, help me Be a little more like you When everything is falling I'm gonna do the things you do Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend x2 Shake it Everything is serious and everything is fatal That's what they tell you And that's how they make you know, know I'm tired of the books and I'm tired of the tables Everything is made with the same old labels No, no oh oh So tell me, tell me, tell me What am I to do I think that this life is darker than the view So help me, help me, help me Be a little more like you When everything is falling I'm gonna do the things you do Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend x2 Shake it Shake it, shake it And we're moving again Been a long time coming for the working man Shake it, shake it And we're moving again When the money is high, we can start to spend x4 Shake it Tłumaczenie: Wstrząśnij tym, wstrząśnij tym I znów się ruszamy Minęło dużo czasu oczekiwania na pracującego mężczyznę Więc wstrząśnij tym, wstrząśnij tym I znów się ruszamy Gdy pieniędzy jest dużo, możemy zacząć wydawać Każda mała część przechodzi trochę długiej drogi Życie staje się ciężkie a ja jestem kierowany na autostradę do domu, domu Złapany podczas bólu głowy i złamaniu serca Właśnie wtedy, gdy myślałem, że jestem oczyszczony z błędów Nie, nie, och, och Więc powiedz mi, powiedz mi, powiedz mi Co mam zrobić Myślę, że życie jest ciemniejsze niż widok Więc pomóż mi, pomóż mi, pomóż mi Być trochę bardziej jak Ty Gdy wszystko się wali Zamierzam robić to, co Ty Wstrząśnij tym, wstrząśnij tym I znów się ruszamy Minęło dużo czasu oczekiwania na pracującego mężczyznę Więc wstrząśnij tym, wstrząśnij tym I znów się ruszamy Gdy pieniędzy jest dużo, możemy zacząć wydawać Wstrząśnij tym Wszystko jest poważne i nieuchronne Tak właśnie Ci mówią A tak dają Ci do zrozumienia Jestem zmęczony książkami i jestem zmęczony tabelami Wszystko jest zrobione tymi samymi, starymi wzorami Nie, nie, och, och Więc powiedz mi, powiedz mi, powiedz mi Co mam zrobić Myślę, że życie jest ciemniejsze niż widok Więc pomóż mi, pomóż mi, pomóż mi Być trochę bardziej jak Ty Gdy wszystko się wali Zamierzam robić to, co Ty Wstrząśnij tym, wstrząśnij tym I znów się ruszamy Minęło dużo czasu oczekiwania na pracującego mężczyznę Więc wstrząśnij tym, wstrząśnij tym I znów się ruszamy Gdy pieniędzy jest dużo, możemy zacząć wydawać Wstrząśnij tym Wstrząśnij tym, wstrząśnij tym I znów się ruszamy Minęło dużo czasu oczekiwania na pracującego mężczyznę Więc wstrząśnij tym, wstrząśnij tym I znów się ruszamy Gdy pieniędzy jest dużo, możemy zacząć wydawać Wstrząśnij tym Źródło: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,imagine_dragons,working_man.html[[Kategoria:Piosenki]] Kategoria:Night Visions